Hermione's Soul
by Dragonchild3
Summary: Hermione goes throught a rough destiny that resides on her soul, she is not the only one like this, but she is the only one that can stop what's about to happen
1. Secrets are to keep

Secrets are to keep-  
  
As the years went by, Hermione was now 17 years old, she was heading for the Hogwarts Express when she saw Harry and Ron, her dearest bestest of friends, aproaching cheerfully to her. But instead of going ahead and salute them , instead of at least staying and await for their arrival, she turned away and misteriously dissapeared from one second to another into the platform 9¾. Harry and Ron didn't even see when she dissapeared, so they where wandering wether she had gotten in or still remained outside. Once inside Hermione went into the big old train and found a seat as far and hidden as she could. She placed her stuff beside her and took out a big, heavy book with a black cover, dark-blue crystals attached to it and platinum decorations of metal. She opened it and started writing with her black feather on the old brown pages, she continued to write where she had stoped sometime before and let the black ink from the feather flow. About 20 minutes later of full concentration into her mysteries, the heavy door that kept her hidden from the others was opened with a fast heavy push. "Hermione! There you are! We've been looking all over for you! We saw you by the train but then you were gone before we could blink our eyes!" "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see you." "Yeah. em. why are you in THIS room.?" "What's wrong with it?" "Emm. well. nothing, its just. its so distant. it took us forever to find you. and. well. it doesn't look like its been threated in a while". "Its as clean as your glasses Harry. there's nothing wrong with it. I mean. if you don't like it I guess we could always move." "No, that won't be necessary, the room is just fine". "Oh. Hi Ron, I'm sorry I hadn't seen you there". "Don't worry, its ok". "What's that book you are caring Hermione.?" "Oh! Em. this. its nothing! Its just a few spells I'm trying to learn Harry!" "Ok. You don't have to shout that out you know." "I'm. sorry, yeah. I'm just. SO excited." By then she was fastly placing the book inside her leather bag. "Well lets see then." "Oh. em. well." Her eyes where fastly moving around trying to find something. "Candle." "What.?" "I mean. adverto-avoco Ignesco". The candle's fire inside the room shut off immediately. "Adverto-evigilio Ignesco", and the candle's lit up again. "Well. that's a hard one." "Ron. Wingardium Leviosa gave thee a hard time". "Hermione. thou was the only one to do it right from the beginning". "Yeah. well. oh whatever." "See. I beat you. I AM INVINSIBLE!" "Sure Ron". "Guys. I. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a while". She standed up and headed for the door, but not three steps were made when her face turned thoughtful and heading back grabed her leather bag. "What are you taking that with you for.?" "Em. girl stuff Harry." She walked throught the hall slowly, passed her hands throught her hair brushing it out of her face slightly, and breathed out slowly and long. as if caring a heavy burden. She could hear the voices inside the other rooms. the laughter, the joy and the shrieks of girls being playfully harrased by guys. "What's so great about this all I wonder." When she was about to reach the ladies room she saw the one guy she was intriged to see this year for many reasons. Draco Malfoy. "Granger." he said with an expression of disgust as he slowly aproached to her. She, without a word, simply stayed staring right into his eyes, with her black make-up around her eye that made her seem intimidating as it combined with her mouth that showed no simpathy. He was not shocked or sorprise, neither intimidated nor sad, he expected this expression and was not either happy to see it. "Come on Grabbe, Goyle, how pathetic are you?" She followed his eyes until he turned them away, then she continued to the bathroom with the same expression. She entered and went straight to the mirror, her black cloathing extended to the knees, she had tall heavy boots and many acessories in her hands and neck, all of them mostly black, silver and blue. She stared straight into her light brown eyes for a short while, "For greatness is supposed to be filled with truth. and they can not give you that". "What.?" Hermione inmediately looked throught the mirror and saw a confused girl that had just come out from one of the bathroom's. "Nothing." Hermione freshened her face with some water, the girl came close to do the same "Were you talking alone.?". "No". And with a sudden turn she just left the place and headed back for the cabin. She walked slowly across the hall for she had no special interest or rush to get there, and as she reached the room she saw a green amulet lying on the floor. "And so it begins." She grabbed the amulet and placed it in the bag, making sure no one was around to see this action, then she steped into the cabin and sat by Ron's side. "I do not think you should run for that posittion Ron, you'll. well, Hermione, about time you got back." "Since when art thou my father?" And with no more coment she sat down and took out a book from her bag and started to read, not the black one of course. Harry kept explaining Ron why he should not do this or that while he, looking suspiciously at Hermione, tried to guess what was she keeping from them and why. After a long time they reached Hogwarts, and between the loud excitement of the students including Harry, Hermione squeezed as she could and got off the train struggling between the cheer's of the ordinary students. Ron, instead of screaming and dancing (as some other students that had nothing better to do), followed Hermione sneakily as she went into the castle. "Hermione". She pretended not to hear him. "Hermione stop." Seeing it would be too obvious to ignore your best friend when he is two feet away from you, she turned around and awaited the coment. "Are you ok.?" "Yes". And she tried to leave again. "Hermione!" Ron had held her by the shoulder and stoped her from leaving. "What?" "What's wrong with you.? Have we done anything wrong". "No Ron, its." She let out an air as if she was about to reveal something. "Look, everything is ok, I just. I really need to spend some time alone, I do need you and Harry, and I know you guys really give the shit for me and all, and I know you and Harry want to help but." "Hermione this is not about me and Harry, this is about you, it does not involve anyone else". Hermione stared at Ron for a second and then continued to speak, "Actually it involves many, many people Ron, especially you, but you are right, it does not involve Harry at all, and since he has no clue of what's going on right now. just please leave it like that, don't let him know about my pains so he can fly throught his butterfly dreams as long as. as long as this lasts". "I will. Whatever your secret is, for wich I have no concern or knowledge. is sealed. 


	2. The interview

First of all I wanna say that I appreciate your reviews, wether good or bad, just please let me know what you think. anything. Also I want to say that I take no credit for this characters as they are just and only from the fabulous writer, J.K. Rowling, thank you. Plz review.  
  
  
  
The Interview-  
  
Ron started to walk away when Hermione spoke once more, "Thank you. Ron". "Anytime. Hermione". This time she was the one to move. "Hermione." "Yes?" she replied as she turned around. "You might wanna put your robe on." "Oh God! Thanks I totally forgot". She went inside the castle heading for the ladies room, she put on the long black tunic with Gryffindor's symbol on it. As she came out of the bathroom she met proffesor McGonagall who was walking down the stairs. "Hermione! I guess you have finally completed your look! Last year you wore some black clothes and accessories. but, this year, you are. you are so." "Different?" "Well yeah. but" "Scary. Disgusting?" "Well you are just." "Or unappropriate perhaps?" proffesor McGonagall let out an air as if it was all useless and with a small smile said, "You are just outstanding miss Granger. just as always. just in a different way". "Am I no longer outstanding in the old way proffesor McGonagall?" this time she spoke with a partly desafiant tone. ".Why. of course you still are. miss Granger." "Well then, I guess the way a person looks does not make them any less between the others does it?". McGonagall took one more look at her and with a cordial smile left while wipping her green cloak over her shoulder. As Hermione headed for the Great Hall, she heard some guy say "I hope I make it to quidditch this year. last year they picked a girl over me!" Then some girls saying "Gosh Ginny! where have you been.? We looked all over for you. And then when we found you, you dissapeared as soon as you could. are you mad at us.?". And a final group talking about how great it would be to be a vampire. "You weren't picked because you suck, No, she is not mad at you, and have you ever even read vampire books and how mad they can go for blood?" Hermione answered all of them to herself, because she said it in a tone so low that no one further than 3 feet from her could have possibly heard her. She entered the Great Hall slowly, looking at everyone with unthrusty eyes, and then slowly placing her leather bag beside her, she sat down in front of Harry and Ron. "Hey, about time you got here Hermione. you get slower every year". "Thanks for the coment Harry." "Hey, I'm just kidding. take it easy". "Just shut up and leave me alone ok.?" "Why are you. why is she mad at us?" he looked with a confused face at Ron expecting an answer. "Just leave her alone, it should go away". "Ron do you know where are your twin brothers?" "No." He looked around and shrunged to Hermione. "Oh well. they should come. I don't think they'd miss dinner". She then gave a small smile at Ron and looked around. Harry was pale and amazed. "Oh so its just with me!? What did I do? Tell me!!!" "Hermione just ignored him as if the wind had just blown and that was all she had heard". "Oh great!!" Harry hit the table and just continued to watch madly as the ceremony started. "Oshter Banston. Slytterin!! Yakaeris Porsempe. Hufflepuff!! Martin Willis. Slytherin!! Tomas Landree. Gryffindor!!." As the Sorting Hat announced all the first year students's houses, Hermione had her concentration nowhere else but in one of the tall dark walls of the castle. She was observing a statue with the shape of a mermaid, and as she did, she saw a hand go by the neck of the statue slowly and carefully; the eyes of the mermaid statue shinned for less than a second in a weak, almost invisible yellow, Hermione knew who the hands belonged to, it was to a teacher of her's, she knew who the woman was for she had been able to see her hair and her cloathing before she dissapeared behind the wall. This mermaid statue was only reachable from the floor where the teacher's table was, for it was several feet high from the floor where Hermione was. "Let the feast begin!" Announced the old man sitting in the middle of the table. Hermione ate quickly and lightly, she was not really hungry and did not really desired to be there any longer, after all, she had seen all she needed to see already. She got up and went to the Gryffindor's common room, then without stoping went to the ladies chamber and headed for her bed. How did she know the password to enter you ask? Well she is now Gryffindor's prefect. Everyone else would be eating for about another 15 minutes, so that was the time she had to fulfill her purpose, she had to come back because she needed to guide the way to the first graders and teach everyone the password. She went to her bed where she found all her belongings, she opened a litle cage and let out her cat, Crookshanks, "Let's go, we have lots to do". She quickly left the room and headed to the place she was so intrigued to reach. She turned from hall to hall until she got there in about 5 minutes, she opened the door slowly and in a low voice said "Find it Crookshanks", her cat turned left and she went right, "Hi. proffesor". "Hermione! You kind of snook up on me there. I didn't see you coming". ""How about. felt me?" "What are you. talking about?" "Oh common proffesor. you know what I'm talking about, you foresaw this and what I was going to do even before I got to the school. I know you are not a fake. you do have it in you. maybe its time to stop acting." "What. do you. know, Hermione Granger.?" "More than you think I do." "Indeed". "I saw you activate it". "I know. though you weren't supposed to". "Well, you. proffesor. weren't supposed to activate it in the first place". "I had to. if I didn't. it could have been even more dangerous." "Hardly. for no one is thruthful to anyone anylonger". "There still remain a few". "And what about the others? Do you pretend to let them die.? Do they deserve death just because they are as simple as they are". "That, Hermione, is where you and the other five take place". "Other five.?" "Don't act surprised. You knew there where more". "I knew. but only that I wasn't alone, I didn't know I had an army". "Indeed, that's what it is. for you are the only one who can." "I know". "You must leave now. no one must suspect anything, for if they do, their lives may be over already". "Then. I am sorry to inform you that there is already one that is 'death'." "And who shall that be. the one that already awaits death?" "Why do you ask of me what you already know from?" "Very well then miss Granger. you are as clever as ever." "No. I am beyond that already.". "Your cat awaits at the door miss Granger, and time is running. I believe you have something to do don't you?" Hermione took a small amount of air in her mouth as she prepared to talk as serious as before, "Goodbye proffesor Trewlaney.". 


	3. Betrayal?

I just wanted to appolagize to the people that wanted to review to my story but could not because I had not changed my options so I would receive Anonymous Reviews. I am really sorry. I am just new at this and am just learning. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. I personally think its pretty exiting compared to the others. PLZ REVIEW!  
  
Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Betrayal??-  
  
Hermione woke up, it was 1:27 am, she was not tired at all, and could do nothing but look around the quiet room filled with the other female students of Gryffindor. She remembered the short, yet long enough conversation, she had had with proffesor Trewlaney. she knew that these woman buried secrets that went beyond her imagination, she knew since a few years ago that she was as authentic as magic is, and that she could actually see the future. This woman had exeptional powers, yet for some reason she could not reveal them, and had to hide herself from the outside world, pretend she was doing something that she could actually do, but could not show. Why? Why did this woman keep these secrets and what were they, Hermione had already discovered a few, but they were nothing compared to proffesor's Trewlaney's knowledge. Hermione had been visited in the summer by an old woman she had only heard of, but she didn't actually know, this woman played a pretty amazing role in the magic world, and she knew that. This woman, had actually appeared to Hermione on one of her dreams on her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she had shortly given her a clue of what was to come. "You. clever one. are not only that, but much more. for on your shoulders resides such a heavy burden, that you cannot even imagine what is to come. prepare though. for what is to come, is to go. that of course, if we are not dissapointed. You shall hear from me again. Hermione Granger". And then, in this past summer, she had come from between the shadows of Hermione's darkened room by night, and had told to her the secret she needed to know, for if she didn't, if she didn't reveal this secret to Hermione, the 7th grade would take care of her.  
  
"Hermione Granger." "You. again?" she replied a little scared, though more surprised than anything. "Miss Granger, you were born with a destiny that resides way beyond magic. for you, my dear, are it". "What does thou mean. madam?". "Do not say my name. for evil is listening at every word of this very moment. and they must not know the names of the ones that cary this burden". "But you have said mine. twice.". "Yours. my dear, they know already, but they must not find out the rest". "What is this destiny of mine that you so hurtedly tell me of?". "Oh miss Granger. you. are. the Custos Anima.". "Custos Anima? But in latin that means." "Yes. It does, for that's what you are.". "But. I don't understand." "Hermione Granger. you. have not a soul but half of it. if that's easier to understand. for your twin soul is the one who is going to bring doom to this world. And you, are the only one powerfull enough to defeat that person, for the two of you are the strongest beings in this world, you were both supposed to be protectors of this world, for if any day dissaster was to hit the world. But since when you died on your other life in madness, pain, and horror. your soul went mad as well, your soul went to do pain as well, and your soul decided to bring horror to. as well. Yet, since souls devide and unite again, the half of it that went into you, was the good one, and the second one, will wake up in madness, horror and pain soon enough. The other half of your soul will unite to you when you are both killed, and then rest in peace again as you take over another body. But that person will bring an end to this place if you don't stop it, that soul, anyhow. is not alone, it will find his companions. for it is written that he will not be alone. And you. will find yours as well. for I am one of your protectors. I will die for you". "How many are there. that will protect me.?" "You will find out. Hermione Granger. but I wont tell you. for evil must not hear our voices, for that is the only thing they. are doing right now. anyhow. they are not many, the ones that will acompany you. However.through time. I will reveal them to you. that's of course. unless you find it out yourself".  
  
Hermione would reach them. no matter what. "Why can I not find my sleep?" she said in a really low voice. mostly thinking to herself. She silently, yet normally, got off her bed and slowly left the room. She went to the common room of Gryffindor's house, looked at the chimney and headed for the long, brown arm-chair that lyed on front of the fire. For her surprise, when she was going to sit she found that there was already someone sitting on it, a girl, as well. "Hermione. you kind of scared me there". "Not more than what I am with. what I know its going to happen". "Yes. I know. I couldn't sleep thinking about it. have you talked to the the ones that must help you already.?" "Only to one. What would you do if you were in my place.? "Well. they have got to accept it even if they don't want to. its. its just meant to be that way. They must accept it just the way I did when you told me I would die for knowing this secret". "You will. I'm sorry. but I lied to you." "What.?" "You are not going to die for knowing. you are going to die because. you are one of them." "I. I what?" "Yes, Ginny Weasley. you are one".  
  
Ginny was frozen, she was speechless, not even thoughs could reach her brain any longer. for she, 16 year old Ginny. was one of the few that, just because it was written in the story of life, she was going to die so Hermione could complete her task. "Does. Harry or Ron know about any of this.?" Hermione sighed slightly. then continued to speak. "Your brother knows something is happening. but he does not know what. as for Harry. I am trying to make him think I am mad at him, for if he thinks that, he will get away from me until I am back to myself". "Why do you want him to get away from you.?" "I don't want him to be in danger, and if he gets close to me, as you well know. he will die". It all made pretty good sense to Ginny, so she continued to speak about what Hermione had said just a while earlier. "Am. am I the one you had 'told' or is there somebody that actually 'knows' about. this.". "There is someone else." "Who. who is it.?" "I'm not sure if I should tell you. for evil listens to every word we say. I should have not told your name in the first place. for I have just contributed to the building of our tomb. just have in mind that. he is not someone you'd expect. and. he does not like either of us, in fact he hates us". "No name needs to be mentioned. I know the one, though. I must say I don't thrust him". "Indeed Ginny. but he has got to be a true friend. its in his fate". "Are we the only ones to protect you.?" "No. there still remain two for me to find." "So its four of us.?" "No Ginny. its five, I am not a protector. I am. something else. I will write down the name of the other one I already know that will acompany us through this journey." She grabbed a feather from a little desk that was not far away from their location, and in a piece of parchment wrote a name, she also wrote the one of the guy they had talked about just minutes ago, just to make sure no one was mistaken". "Will evil not see this parchment right now and gain information?" "No Ginny. for they hide between the lights of these world, since there is no sentiment left to drain in shadows, they squeeze from light to light, stealing the life in the fires and spirits of others, that is why we must stay in the bondness of shadows, so we can be safe. so we can be secret". "Hermione. do you think we'll. survive.?" "I would love to say yes right now Ginny. but personally. I cannot say I believe in my strenght. we must find the others. for it has already begun."  
  
"What. has begun.?" "Death Ginny, the death of the innocent. and the worst part is. we don't know who the responsible is." "Death. people are gonna be killed soon?" "Soon Ginny.? Ginny I would say soon is too far away. I don't know when will it happen. but I already found the first amulet". "The amulet!? The green amulet actually appeared.?! Already?!" "Yes Ginny. it seeked for me today". "But. but Hermione you said. you said that when the green amulet appeared. three people would be killed in less than a month." "Yes Ginny. That is what the book said." "Hermione. talking about books. did you find the Aedituens of Verax-acis.?" "Yes I. wait but. Ginny. I never told you about the. I never told you about the Aedituens of Verax-acis.". Hermione was suspicious. and Ginny. to back it up, was doing nothing but moving her head as she looked around seeking to find an answer. "What secrets dost thou keep from me. Ginny Weasley.?" "I. I. I know nothing Hermione." "How stupid do you think I am Weasley?" Hermione slowly took out her wand, pointing it at the sitting Ginny that searched for escape but dared not move. "Speak or die Ginny Weasley." "Hermione. you don't understand. I've done nothing wrong. I am nothing but your defender." "Then reply to my wonders." "I have no wand in hand. are you gonna kill me this cowardly.?" "I will have no pity for you. I mean. how well do I know you.? What if you are my second half. what if you are the danger that seeks revenge.? "What if I am.? Are you gonna kill me.? Are you gonna betray my brother.? Kill his only sister and go smiling for the rest of your life.? Hermione was not backing down, yet, she was filled of terror inside. what did Ginny kept from her.? Was she actually her twin soul. was Ginny actually capable of destroying everything in this world.? "Yes, I am. I AM capable of destroying this world Hermione. but no. I am not your twin soul neither do I know who it is." Hermione kept her wand pointing at her fiercefully. Even more scared now, that Ginny, somehow had read her thoughs and had answered an inner question. But still, she was not going to let this clever elf escape with some hidden power she possesed. "You have not yet answered my question." "Fine then, as you desire Granger. you want to know how I got to know about the Aedituens of Verax-acis. Well. As you just noticed. I can read minds. I have telephatic powers. they are really weak yet though. I have not learned to control them, and can only enter a person's imagination for less than a minute. Yet somehow. in my dreams I accidently enter minds of people, sometimes people I don't know. I used to think they were just dreams. but time reveals truths and I got to understand that I had an ability not many witches and wizards posess. One day. guess who I dreamed of. that's right, you, and so while you were awake I was unconciously reading your mind, so I found out about this dirty little secret. And now. I accidently confused the secrets you had revealed with one that you had not yet informed me about". "Neither was I going to." "I now know what the book does Hermione. so you don't have to be afraid anymore." "Or do I.?" With this last words Hermione quickly and in a very low tone recited a spell that hit Ginny like a ray of light right into her stomach. Ginny flew away by the attack, falling unconcious in the floor with the arm-chair not far away from her, but lying on the floor as well. She looked at her for a second and secretly though something, she then pronounced another spell as she made her float through the air, Ginny just headed to the room levitating as Hermione walked towards the same direction, she then placed her on her bed making no sound louder than the wind at a normal stage, and went to sleep, or lets just say lie on her bed for about an hour, for it would be morning real soon. 


End file.
